1. Field
The application relates to an air conditioning system that includes a plurality of indoor units for separately heating and cooling multiple different rooms of a building.
2. Background
An air conditioner is a device for heating or cooling an internal space of, for example, a building. To efficiently cool or heat an indoor space which is divided into a plurality of rooms, a multi air conditioner includes a few large heating and cooling units which are used to generate refrigerant flows that can be used to heat or cool many separate rooms in the building. The multi air conditioner includes an outdoor unit, and a plurality of indoor units connected to the outdoor unit and installed in the respective rooms.
The related art multi air conditioners can only operate in one of a cooling or heating mode. Because the related art multi air conditioner operates in only one of the cooling and heating modes, there is a problem when heating is required for some rooms, while cooling is required for others.
Thus, there is a need for multi air conditioner that allows indoor units to operate individually in a cooling mode or heating mode depending on whether rooms in which the indoor units are installed require cooling or heating.